Shattered Values
by X-RayDog
Summary: "Look I get that it wasn't you but I need to figure some things out, don't try to find me, I'll find you, when I'm good and ready." Ally Kent had a falling out with her family. Now she's in Gotham trying to pick up the pieces. Along with being a metahuman
1. Where my truck dies

**A/N: This is the first major rewrite, a help reader, thank you LordFrieza! let me just how badly written my story is. And so I'm changing it up. Same story line but I'm actually nice to the cannon characters, have no fear. This will be less of an action story and more character based as well. The prequel is on it's way. thank you.**

I was in my room packing up my stuff. I already told Mom that I was leaving, now all I had to do was tell Dad. I paused in the middle of folding up my clothes. Do I still call him Dad? Father? Clark? Kent?

I have no clue. He wasn't Dad last year. He scared me. That was the whole reason I was leaving. The nightmares didn't come so often, but still, I never sorted things out. I needed space, and just having an apartment away from my folks but still in the city just wasn't cutting it.

I heard the a warning knock of Dad/Clark before the front door opened. I carried a bag out to the kicten.

"Lois told me."

Even after last year Clark was careful not to make sudden movements or raise his voice. I greatly appecated it.

I turned to face him.

"Look, I understand that none of what happened last year was your fault, it wasn't really you any way. But either way I never sorted the whole emotional mess out for myself. I had tons of people telling me what I should do, but no one telling me to just figure it out myself till two weeks ago. I need space...space of being by myself."

He gave a slow nod.

I took a step towards him, "Can you promise me one thing? Don't try to find me. I will come back, but only when I'm good and ready."

The great Man of Steel gave a much slower nod, "I promise."

I cautiously gave him a side hug, "Thank you, this, this means a lot to me."

I backed up again. He looked as if he wanted to say something.

"Just...be careful."

I smiled up at him.

"Course Clark." I zipped up the back behind me.

"Look if I'm in a desperate situation or I just need you there, you will see a giant water fountain, like skyscraper size, how 'bout that?"

He gave a small smile.

I went back into my room and packed up the last of my stuff.

"I'm leaving in like three minutes." I called over to him.

"Lois is on her way." He answered.

-Time Skip-

My adoptive parents stood next to each other. I had everything in my truck already.

"Bye Lois." I hugged her.

"Bye Allison." She wasn't crying but her eyes were getting misty.

I turned to Clark.

"Bye Clark." Again a careful sided hug.

"Bye Ally." Again another thing he was cool about, not calling me my full name, only my causal nickname.

I hopped in my Ford F-150, and started the engine.

My parents disappeared from the rear-view mirror.

I turned on my iPod and set on shuffle with my Soft Rock Mix.

I drove with no real idea of where I was going. I took the interstate east.

Minutes quickly turned into hours. I was going over a bridge to take the loop around Louisville when in the middle of stop and go traffic...my truck's engine died. I turned on the blinkers and popped the hood. After a quick inpection I demtrimed that the engine blew cause it had no oil, oil leak no less.

AkA: my truck was dead. Dead dead.

I scowled but was thankful that I had thought to put my stuff in two waterproof bags. I wrapped up my iPod and threw it in my backpack, along with my bottle of Mountain Dew.

I hauled my duffle bag out and my backpack. I took out my cell phone and called the one I knew.

"Hey GL. Listen I have a bit of a favor to ask..."

**So that is my first chapter of a story, draft 2.**

**Let me go if this is any good.**

**I'll explain in the next chapter more about Ally's power what happened and what in the world will happen to her truck and some hints about other things.**

**This has some elements of Smallville tv show, some from Batman Begins and Dark Knight. But any thing major, like adding a character from one of those shows that isn't know in JL world I'll explain and they might be a bit AU anyway.**

**For the record Ally is a metahuman.**

**Thank you for reading**


	2. Youtube makes me famous

**A/N: This is the first major rewrite, a help reader, thank you LordFrieza! let me just how badly written my story is. And so I'm changing it up. Same story line but I'm actually nice to the cannon characters, have no fear. This will be less of an action story and more character based as well. The prequel is on it's way. thank you.**

_Previously on Shattered _

_"Hey GL, listen I have a bit of a favor to ask..."_

Chapter II

I watched mildly amused as the famous John Stewart aka Green Lantern shook his head as he used his ring to lift my truck off the bridge.

People were taking pictures and trying not to hold up traffic.

And failing.

He lowered my truck on a flat bed that Supergirl happened to be driving.

I gave her a thumbs up. She signaled a time out and hopped out, flying towards me.

"You never told me goodbye." She pouted.

"Aww, Kara you know me...it's not like I'm gone forever. I promise I'll drop by the JL a couple times."

"Good. I'll miss you Ally. GL misses you too, he just doesn't do goodbyes." She glared up at the green warrior.

"Him and me both." I muttered.

"Bye Kara. I'll see you later I guess." I gave her a hug before stepping back. She went to the semi and hopped in. I held a hand out to the river below before dropping my duffle bag into the river. I swung myself over the railing edge and dived into the river. I shattered on impact, breaking into a human looking water form. Quickly I grabbed a firm hold on both bags before letting myself be caught by the current down the Ohio River.

-Time Skip-

To the people of gotham, or at least everyone near enough one of the many bridges connecting the Narrows to the rest of Gotham, boy were they in for a shock.

Below the bridge, a circle about six feet in diameter started bubbling at first before shooting up like a geyser. It shot up all the way to the bridge. But instead of falling back down it kept shooting up water. On top of it was a watery looking human form. Not only that but it was holding a duffle bag and supporting a backpack on its back.

The thing jumped and landed on the bridge. The fountain of river water collapsed back into the river.

Then it walked off, leaving nothing but a puddle of water and someone that caught the entire thing on camera.

No one there ever did find out just who it was. Neither did the 1,719,836 other people that watched it Youtube clip.

But ever single Justice League member who found and watched the video of it did.

It took a long time for Allison Julia Kent to live that one down.

But then again often does someone make an epic entrance like that?

Well, Superman does, all the time.

But he doesn't count.


	3. I pickpocketed Bruce Wayne

**A/N: This is the first major rewrite, a help reader, thank you LordFrieza! let me just how badly written my story is. And so I'm changing it up. Same story line but I'm actually nice to the cannon characters, have no fear. This will be less of an action story and more character based as well. The prequel is on it's way. thank you.**

**I do not own DC Comics, Smallville, or Youtube!**

_Previously on Shattered _

_1,719,836 people saw my entrance to Gotham. On Youtube_

Chapter III

Life as meta-human is always a bit boring but even more intesting. Like the day I found an apartment in the not-so-good area of Gotham, and unpacked all my stuff before going online, satille laptop, gotta love getting prototypes from Bruce. I went on Youtube. I scrolled down.

Most Popular:

WATER-BEING AMONG US: GOTHAM

I clicked on it and watched...well myself.

I scrolled down and read the comments.

What is Batman gonna do?

It's one of the Justice League!

Can it water my garden for me?

I laughed at the last one.

After that I shut down my laptop and went out. I had my wallet with a good load of money in it.

It was around noon as the trip to Gotham went the entire night.

I was window shopping for an hour or so till I saw Bruce Wayne with a model strolling out of a restraut.

I quickly wrote him a note and before walking past him.

**Hey Bruce, **

**In case you didn't notice I took you wallet. **

**I'm staying in town for awhile. **

**Well I'll to stop by tonight. **

**Later, **

**Ally**

"Sorry." I bumped him, slipping my note in and his wallet out in a split second.

Just keep walking, just keep walking, just keep walking.

Rounding the coner I opened up his wallet and slipped in my dad's credit card that I forgot to give back to him.

After that I went to my apartment, or home I should say.

Well I stopped at a office supplies store and bought a pack of Post-it notes.

Once back it was around 1:30. (What can I say, it's a relaxed day.)

Bruce was already at my place.

I held out his wallet.

He scowled at me and took it.

"Stealing is wrong you know." He told me gruffly.

"Had to get your attention somehow." I shrugged and set the pack of Post-it notes on the bed.

"Your parents know you left?" He asked me.

"Bruce, I am a perfectly responseable adult. Not some runaway teenager. Anymore. I told them I needed space to sort things out."

A single raised eyebrow was all the response I got.

"Yes I told them." I said exasperated.

"Good."

I sat on my bed, Bruce was still standing.

"Tomorrow, Wayne Tower, 2:00, I have a job offer for you."

"Job?" To say I was surprised would be an understatement.

He gave a brief smirk, "You're one of the best engineers out there, I'm not about to let S.T.A.R. Labs or Queen Industries offer you a job first."

"You got a deal, boss."

He turned to leave, "Oh nice video by the way, good style."

My jaw was still on the floor when he closed the front door behind him.

"Welcome to Gotham Ally." I told myself.


	4. When I stole water from Wayne Tower

**I do not own DC Comics, Smallville, or Post-it Notes!**

_Previously on Shattered _

_"Welcome to Gotham, Ally." I told myself._

Chapter IV

It was 1:40 when I exited my apartment building and flagged down a cab. I dressed smartly as they call it, I call it business dress. Well if you discount my backpack, but that let me carry my notebooks.

"Wayne Tower."

The driver nodded.

"Job interview?"

"Yeah."

I watched the sidewalk as the taxi moved thru traffic. I was four blocks away and in stand still traffic.

"Forget it, how much do I owe you?"

He gave me the number and I payed him before hopping out of cab and jogging down the sidewalk. Right in front of the Tower I saw what the hold up was. A five car wreck, inculding Bruce's Audi R8. Fires from the cars were growing. I spied a fountain inside the lobby. I clenched my fist and the water rose up and traveled thru the cracks in the glass doors before taking out the fires I relaxed once I felt the fires out for good.

I think my interview just got shot to 'ell.

Oh well.

I walked in anyway, Mr. Fox was coming in as well.

"Ms. Kent, you're here for your job interview, follow me."

I was surprised to say the least, followed him to the sub-basement. I filled out forms and talked to Mr. Fox about a few different things I learned in the college.

"Well as far as I can see you are perfect as a weapons developer, but I can not of course give you the job without talking to Mr. Wayne first, and as you could see he'll be a bit busy for the next few days. We'll contact you in a few days, good day Ms. Kent. Oh and I liked your entrance to the city, very dramatic.

I walked out in shock. Will everyone get over it already?


	5. AN

**A/N: This is not an chapter, sorry. I will be updating no worries just things have gotten kinda crazy, I got a new laptop and my chapters got lost in the transfer and recovery. For Forever Alone story, I'm creating a new poll as the way I'm writing it it could turn out two ways and I have no idea how you want it. For the Crossover, Alien Car, that's just the process of getting what I want on virtual paper. And the Ally Kent story that I can't remember the name of the story, yeah that's me, I've got the general idea of where I want to go, but losing the next chapter really set me back. I'm sorry. In the meantime I'm praying for all the people in the Mississippi/Ohio Delta area, be safe out there. **

**X-RayDog**


End file.
